Trouble From The Past
by Jedi Knight Kat
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for English class. So here you guys so.


So in this story Damon and Stefan are not brothers they are ex-best frinds

This is also a AU.

Like I said this is a 0ne-shot

* * *

_Trouble From The Past_

_"I never thought I would come back here. I thought I left this part of my life back in1980." Damon looked around. Not much had changed. Some families moved away, some places had new paint color, but everything was pretty much the same. Someone came up to Damon. He thought he saw her somewhere, but could not put his finger on it. "Hello, welcome to Falls Town, Virginia." The girl said as she waved. "Hello." Damon was not the type to make friends. "My name is Elena I am the future mayor. But right now I am the town's butcher's daughter." Damon nodded. He thought that Elena was a nice girl. She didn't need him to get her into the mess that he's in. "Well I think I should go home now. Mom is most likely still trying to get the TV to work." Damon felt bad for lying to her, but he had to. He did not want Alex to come after her. "Ok, I have to go anyways." Elena said and walked away. Damon watched her leave. He felt sad that he could not be some ones friend. But he could never be some ones friend because they will always out age him. Damon went to the home his family uses to own in 1980. When he knocked on the door an old lady opened it. "Damon!" The old lady said with a smile on her face. This was Aunt Alice. "Aunt Alice. It's nice to see you too." He gave her a hug and walked inside. Aunt Alice is the only one who knew what he was. She found out when she found him drink a blood baggie. "So he found you didn't he?" Aunt Alice guessed. "Yeah. It was only a matter of time though. Stefan never gives up on anything. Once he makes his mind up, there is no changing it." Damon sat down on the couch and thought about what happened between Stefan and him._

_It all happened back in 1980. The fall breeze was light and cheerful. Damon had just finished putting the horse away. He had been out all day. "Hey Damon, you know the girl that moved here five months ago from Maine?" Stefan said. He was always sticking his nose into other peoples business. "Yes I know her. Her and her father stop here everyday on the way to their house. Her father told my father that she is looking for a husband. Stefan laughed. "I bet you don't even remember her name, and anyways you're not the type to get married." Damon hit him playfully on the back. "Her name is Katherine and I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." Stefan laughed again. "Yeah and I'm a two lagged horse. Damon the day you ask her to marry her is the day I find the rock I threw in the lake when I was five." Damon was getting tired of Stefan. "Why did you bring her up any ways?" He asked. "She is on her way here and you better ask her soon or I will lie and tell her that you are to be wed to a girl in England." Just then Katherine walked up and smiled. "Hello Damon, hello Stefan. Damon my dad wants you to come over soon." Damon nodded. He was mad at what Stefan said. " Stefan I think you should go. "I don't think so." Stefan said and threw a rock at Jake, than he attacked him. Katherine did not like to see fighting so she bit her wrist and soved in from of both of there mouths and snaped their necks. After they woke up she asked. "Why are you two fighting? You guys are best friends." Stefan looked at Katherine blood on her wrist and soon realized what she had done to them. "Great! Lookwhat you did." Stefan looked at Damon. "You're dead next time I see you, I'll kill you!" Stefan then ran off. "Damon I am so sorry." Katherine was sad. Damon looked at her. What, why?" "You and Stefan are now vampires." Katherine fell to her knees and started to cry. "Damon I'm so, so sorry." Damon knelt down next to her. "Katherine it's ok. It's ok." Katherine looked up at Damon and nodded. "Ok." Damon got up and helped her up. Katherine smiled a little. "I have to go home." Damon nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then she left. That was the last time he saw her._

_Damon jumped up from the couch. "Aunt Alice!" He yelled. The little old lady came running into the room. "What is it?" Damon could not hold it any longer. "I found her! I found Katherine!" Damon was so happy. Just then he realized that now that he found her, so did Stefan. Damon then run out of the house and down the street. That's when he ran in to him. Stefan, he was blocking his way. "Hello Damon. Last time I saw you, you were trying to wipe the blood off your face." He smiled. "Get out of my way Stefan or I will hurt you." Damon didn't let him have time to answer. Stefan was on the ground with a broken nose and arm. Damon ran. He knew Stefan would be right behind him, so he ran to the only place he hope he would be safe. Damon ran to the butcher's shop hoping to find her. Damon could hear Stefan laughing right behind him. Damon ran faster and ran into her._

_"Elena I know who you really are. I know your real name is Katherine." She smiled and gave him a hug. Damon hugged her back. That's when Stefan got there. He stilled had blood on his face, but his arm and nose was healed. "Stefan leave us alone." Katherine cried. "Please." Stefan looked at her. Katherine it's nice to see you to. That's when Damon realized Stefan was never going to stop. Damon put his hands in his pocket and found his lighter. "Katherine please. I'm not here to hurt you. I came for Damon." Jake had been looking for something to tie Stefan up with. He looked behind him and found a rope. Damon grabbed the rope and quickly wrapped it around Stefan. Katherine then realized what he was doing and helped him. They tied up Stefean and Damon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Damon with Stefan over his shoulder then ran to the old school house that was far in the woods. Katherine followed. Damon threw Stefan on the floor. "Damon, you will never get away with this." Damon was trying to get a fire to start. "But I think I will." He smirked._

_Then a fire started. Damon smiled. Then the wind blew on the school house and the fire spread faster. Katherine was outside the school house. Damon saw her and ran out. He made it out just in time. When he ran to Katherine and hugged her, the school house collapsed. "Are you ok?" Damon pulled leaf out of her hair. "I'm fine." He smiled. "Ok." Damon took her hand and they walked out of the woods. The smoke from the fire could be seen from her house. That's where they were now. "I wish it didn't have to end like that. He used to be a good friend. Katherine nodded. "I remember. Remember, I knew you when you were human." Damon smiled and nodded. "Yea, and your father wanted me to marry you but you left." Damon looked down and kicked the ground. "I'm sorry I left. But when my father found out I turned you he made us leave." Damon nodded and looked up at her."So do I call you Elena or Katherine?" She smiled. "I go by Elena now but you can still call me Katherine if you want." Damon smiled. "I wish I got to know you more." Elena laughed. "Well now you can, we can hang out tomorrow if you want." She smiled and opened the door and step inside. "Ok" He said and with that she closed the door. Damon could not wait for tomorrow. He smiled and walked home._

_In the woods a hand in the ashes of an old school house_

_moved. Then when the wind blew it blew off ashes off a pair of_

_eyes. Then the eyes opened._


End file.
